Life and loss-Book One
by Prettyprincess45
Summary: A collection of COD one-shots. Some will be heartbreaking. Some just hilarious. Suggestions always welcome. *On Hiatus for a bit. Sorry guys*
1. They killed me!

Author's note: Yes, I'm still working on my young love story, this is just a side project. As the description says, this will be a series of one-shots based on COD. If you want to make a suggestion as to what you would like to see next, go ahead! I'll see what I can do!

Now, this first story was inspired by some artwork on deviant art that I saw of our beloved soap MacTavish playing his own game, modern warfare!(Everyone is alive in this, btw.)

I apologize if it's terrible. It's meant to be funny.

ENJOY!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soap, Yuri, and ghost were all hanging out at price's house, waiting for him to get home. Price had promised to bring home some more games from GameStop for the gang to play on his Xbox.

"Where in bloody hell is this guy?" Ghost asked.

"Who knows." Soap shrugged.

"Maybe he..." Yuri started. But then price came in the house, his bags in hand.

"I'm back!" He said.

"Price! Finally what did you get us?" Ghost rushed over and started digging through the bags.

"Calm down." Price said.

"Call of duty, modern warfare. Hmm." Soap pulled a game out of the bag.

"And we have modern warfare 2 and 3." Yuri said.

"Those games are special." Price said.

"And why?" Soap and ghost said at the same time.

"They're based off of us and some of our adventures!" Price smiled.

"Awesome!" Ghost tore the wrapper off of modern warfare.

"Let's play." Yuri said, picking up a controller.

"I want to play through the campaign first, then well do multiplayer." Soap picked up his controller.

"Fine." Yuri threw his controller on the couch.

Soap popped the disk in. Soon the intro cued on

_50,000 people used to live here. Now it's just a ghost town. _

"Blah, blah, blah. Skip skip skip." Soap tapped the A button.

Ghost, yuri, and price sat on the couch next to soap.

"Alright, new game." Soap said hitting new game.

Then gaz started to talk. Soap listened intently.

Soon price on the screen said _"just another day at the office," _and real price jumped off of the couch.

"That's me!" He yelled.

"Ssssh." Soap demanded.

Soon it came to the part where it mentioned how soap was fresh out of selection, soap could barely sit down.

"Here I am!" He shouted. The others watched.

Then Gaz said "Grab a rifle." And soap did just that.

"I can't believe I'm playing a game as myself!" Soap said, excited.

Soap whizzed through training. "Well, I remember this." He said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soon soap was whizzing through modern warfare. He knew how this went. Where he should go.

"Where are we?" Ghost and Yuri asked.

"You're not in this one." Soap said.

They sighed. Soap kept playing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By the next day, soap had beaten modern warfare.

"Wow, that was great." Soap said.

"Let's play multiplayer." Ghost said.

"No, I gotta play the second one." Soap put MW2 in the xbox.

Soap whipped through that one too. Soon he came to the part where ghost "died".

"What the hell?" Ghost screamed.

"That's not what happened!" Price yelled.

"They killed roach, too!" Ghost screamed.

"I'm calling him!" Yuri shouted. He ran into the other room.

Soap played the rest of the game, and finally got to the part where he killed Shepard.

"Look at me kill him like a boss!" Soap said.

"Look at me just lying there, looking dead." Price said.

"He was pissed," yuri said, coming back into the living room.

"So am I." Ghost said.

"They'll bring you back." Soap assured him.

"They better." Ghost sighed.

But soon soap moved onto MW3. Ghost wasn't in it.

"Oh my god! Me! Your playing as me!" Yuri shouted.

"No duh. At least we won't die. See ghost, us bosses live on." Soap laughed.

"I'm more of a boss than you. That's why they killed me." Ghost laughed.

"Whatever." Soap said.

MW3 was amazing. All until soap got to the mission "Blood Brothers".

"What the hell?" Soap said, when he was lying on the table, dead.

Price on the screen was nearly crying. Soap threw his controller down.

"I'm done!" He said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"We have to finish the game!" Yuri said.

"Fine you finish it." soap passed the controller to Yuri.

Yuri was good at the game as well. He got through the rest of the missions, and soon got to "Dust to dust".

"Price, I'm you!" Yuri said.

"Yeah!" Price smiled.

Soon Yuri was at the end of the mission. He was ready to kill makarov.

Then he got shot in the face.

"Screw this game." Yuri left the room.

Then price finished the game all by himself. He was the only happy one around here.


	2. That's my boy!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another COD one-shot! This one will be a humorous story about the young David mason when he's living with Frank woods. Yeah, that's a crappy description, just read and ENJOY! Warning: Contains some vulgar language. Cause woods is in it.**

"Come on, kid. Time to wake up." Frank woods shook the 10 year old David mason, who was dead asleep.

David opened his eyes and when he saw Frank, he just shut them again.

"DAMMIT! KID! I SAID WAKE UP!" Frank screamed at david.

"What?" David said, slowly sitting up.

"You need to go to school! What did you think I was gonna say?" Frank said.

"I don't know. What's for breakfast?" David said.

"Green eggs and fucking ham." Frank said.

"Ew, seriously?" David asked.

"No, geez you're dull in the morning."

"For real, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

David huffed and got out if bed.

"Hurry up." Woods told the boy.

"Why should I?" David said.

"It took me ten minutes to wake you up, that's why."

David huffed again and sat at the table. He inhaled his pancakes.

"Go get dressed. You have five minutes or you'll miss the bus.

"Fine." David said. He had been acting really snotty lately. Woods had been trying to ignore it, but he had just been getting worse.

"I'm ready." David said 3 minutes later.

"Fine, hurry up." Woods said, "Get your backpack."

David grabbed his bag. Woods unlocked the door and they walked out the door, only to see David's bus driving by.

"Oh shit! Waaaaaait!" Woods called, running and waving like an idiot.

David waved too. The bus slowed down and opened its doors.

David waved bye woods and climbed on. All of the kids were laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" David screamed really loud. Everyone shut up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At school, david was in a horrid mood. He yelled at almost everyone, even his friends.

During science, he decided to do a quick "experiment." He tried to dump acid on a kids face, but the teacher stopped him before he could.

"David, what's wrong with you today?" Mrs. Goranger, David's teacher asked.

"Nothing. Maybe it's cause I have to look at your ugly face all freaking day." David replied. Kids in the class snickered. The teacher gasped.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Recess was the worst. David's best friend, Harper,wanted to hang out with Carrie, a pretty girl that he liked.

Carrie was standing by the swings, her blond hair blowing in the wind.

"I should go talk to her." Harper said.

"No, you should play with us guys and play football." David said.

"No, but this could be my only chance. Kyle might be making a play for her too."

"Who cares?"

"I do. She's hot."

"Bros before hoes." David said.

"She is not a hoe."

"Yea she is."

"Fine. Prove it."

"Fine." David walked up to Carrie.

"How many guys have you been with?" He asked her.

"16." She answered.

"Harpers right, you're not a hoe."

"What? Than what am I?"

"A HOEBAG."

Carrie started to cry and ran up to a monitor.

"Carries a little snitch bitch. Don't go for that." David told Harper.

Then the monitor came up to David and told him he had detention for a week.

"A week?" David asked.

"Yeah." The monitor nodded.

David sighed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The days went on and David got into more and more trouble. He called kids names, snuffed a few kids, yelled at a teacher, and ripped up a test.

Soon the principal was angry and decided he had enough. He called David down to the office.

"We are having you guardian come today." The principal said.

David shrugged.

Soon woods got the call and was at the school.

The principal told woods all of the terrible things David did.

When he was finished, woods turned to David.

"You really did all of that? Talked back? Called girls names? Snuffed kids?"

David nodded and gulped.

Woods patted David on the head.

"That's my boy." He said, smiling.


	3. COD crazy chat room!

**So here's another funny one...(Don't want to write sad ones yet, I'm in too happy of a mood. School's out!) Anyway, this one was just a funny thing based off of the COD characters in a chat room. If you would like another chapter like this with certain characters in a certain situation, let me know.(I might make a part two...)**

**Anyway, thanks for all of the kind reviews last story! I appreciated them all!**

**Also, for the sake of the chat room, I made up little screenames fir the characters. There will be a little key so you know who's who. **

**Enjoy!**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Name key:

$: Price

The soapster: Soap

Freaky spirit: Ghost

Pure Russian heart: Reznov

Menendez Killer: David Mason

Its chilly out here: Frost

MakAttack: Makarov

Da man: Shepard

Da numbahs: Alex Mason

Sexi Boi: Harper

And a few others who are crazy...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

$ Has logged on to the chat room.

$: Hello?

Da man has logged onto the chat room.

Da man: Hello

$: Whats up?

Da man: I hope you aren't who I think.

$: ?

Da man: You read the message.

The soapster has logged onto the chat room.

The soapster: Who's on?

$: Me and this freak.

Da man: Shut up Price.

The soapster: ?

$: Who the hell is Price?

Da Man: don't play dumb.

$: ...

$ Has logged off.

The soapster: what the... Da man: Who are you?

Da man: Figure it out, soap

Its chilly out here has logged onto the chat room.

The soapster: Da man: Ghost

Its chilly out here: Whats up

Da man: The soapster: no

Its chilly out here: What's going on

Da man: nothing that has to do with you Its chilly out here

Its chilly out here: Ok...

The soapster: whatever. You're probably just a creep Da man

Da man: Dont play.

Its chilly out here: wtf

Da man has logged off.

The soapster: creeper.

Its chilly out here: Word.

Da numbahs has logged into the chat room.

Da numbahs: Hey 123565367766

The soapster: um hi

Da numbahs: how u doin 1357895322

Its chilly out here: wtf is 1357895322

Da numbahs: the numbers

The soapster: ...

Pure Russian heart has logged into the chat room.

Pure Russian heart: Mason!

The soapster: who is mason?

Its chilly out here: Mason? Who's that?

Da numbahs: Reznov?

Pure Russian heart: Yes my friend. It is me.

The soapster: what is going on?

Its chilly out here: idk but it's kind of... Creepy.

Menendez killer has logged onto the chat room.

Menendez killer: Dad you on?

The soapster: ...

Da numbahs: Yea what do you want?

Its chilly out here: ...

Pure Russian heart: Menendez killer: So you're David huh?

Menendez killer: Yeah

The soapster: these people probably don't even know each other.

Its chilly out here: Lol right?

Pure russian heart: Who might you be?

The soapster: Nobody you know. Unless your Yuri.

Pure Russian heart: No, my name is not Yuri.

The soapster: Well, I don't you

Da numbahs: Reznov! His name is reznov!

Its chilly out here: Well, this is weird as hell

The soapster: Right? This must be a prank.

MakAttack had logged onto the chat room.

The soapster: oh god... MakAttack?

MakAttack: Hey MacTavish.

The soapster: oh. What in bloody hell are you doing here.

Da numbahs: you guys probably don't even know each other

MakAttack: you are probably a creeper.

Da numbahs: stfu

MakAttack: why dont you?

Its chilly out here: Lol I'm eating popcorn and reading these comments

Menendez killer: It's chilly out here: XD me too man

$ has logged onto the chat room.

$: Is he here?

The soapster: Who?

$: da man

Da man has logged into the chat room.

$: bloody hell

$ has logged off.

Da man has logged off.

The soapster: what in bloody hell...

Its chilly out here: word wtf we got a creeper!

Menendez killer: Ha

Da numbahs: David, you're too young for this.

Menendez killer: For what?

Da numbahs: chat rooms

Menendez killer: im over 21

Da numbahs: nobody cares

MakAttack: captain MacTavish, where did you go?

The soapster: knock it off, you creeper

Sexi Boi has logged onto the chat room.

Menendez killer: Harper?

Sexi Boi: David.

MakAttack: ...

Sexi Boi: MakAttack: Whatcha want?

MakAttack: nothing Sexi Boi

Sexi Boi: Creeper.

MakAttack: I'm done with this

MakAttack has logged off.

The soapster: Yes!

Its chilly out here: Well now I gotta go.

Its chilly out here has logged off.

Sexi Boi: How many more are on?

Menendez killer: Idk like 6

Da numbahs: Wheres reznov!?

Menendez killer: Probably logged off.

Da numbahs: No! It wouldve said it!

Sexi Boi: whatever. Maybe he's just waiting.

Freaky spirit has logged onto the chat room.

Freaky spirit: Soap? You on?

Da numbahs: What is reznov waiting for?

Sexi Boi: idk

The soapster: I'm here.

Freaky spirit: whattup.

The soapster: nm mate, you?

Da numbahs: Sexi Boi: -.-

Sexi Boi: wtf Da numbahs.

Da numbahs has logged off.

Menendez killer: guess I better go see where he went.

Sexi Boi: Don't leave yet.

Freaky spirit: I'm fine, just bored as hell, decided to go on a chat

The soapster: well this place is nuts

Menendez killer: I'll stay

Cop has logged onto the chat room

Cop: get out

Sexi Boi: wtf?

Cop: get out. This chat is illegal.

Freaky spirit: Lol shut up. Youre so fake

The soapster: hahahahahahahahaha

Cop: stfu and get out.

Menendez killer: in your dreams, bitch.

Cop: Fine pay the price

Cop has logged off.

Sexi Boi: Fake bitch

Freaky spirit: lol so true man

Menendez killer: XD

The soapster: Hahaha

Sexy Time has logged into the chatroom.

Sexi Boi: Wtf...

Sexy Time: Sexi Boi: you sound hot ;)

Sexi Boi: ew wtf your probably 60 years old

Menendez killer: XD

Sexy Time: Menendez Killer: u know u want it

Menendez killer: this is freaking weird.

Menendez killer has logged off.

Sexi Boi has logged off.

The soapster: Well ghost it's just you and me.

Freaky spirit: hell no.

Freaky spirit has logged off.

The soapster has logged off.

Sexy Time: Hello? Hello?!

**Well... That's it! But there are still questions... Who is Sexy Time? Where is Reznov? Will price ever figure out who Da man is?Lol This was just something stupid I wrote... lol I hope you enjoyed, I'll make more if wanted, and be sure to make suggestions if you want a certain something...**

**Other than that have a great day or night my readers!**


	4. Fan girls!

**Hey peeps! Welcome to the next story! Now before I explain what this is about, I just want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**Now, this story is about soap again(Am I overusing him? Hope not.) anyway, soap is just walking home when he is attacked by some fan girls. Lol hope you do enjoy this one.**

Soap MacTavish was walking home after a long day at the gym. He had worked out hard, and now he just wanted to go home and chill.

Soap heard his phone ping and checked it.

_One new text message,_ the screen read. Soap opened it. It was ghost.

_Want to hang out? My place?You out of the gym? _

Soap texted back. _Sure, _he said.

Soap got halfway down the block until he heard the screams. At first, they sounded like little kids. But then soap realized what they really were.

"Uh oh." Soap said to himself as the screams got louder.

Then he saw the girls. They were running at full speed towards him. Some were young, like 15 or 16, while others looked to be in their 20s.

"Why me?" Soap said, running as fast as he could, which was hard to do after a power workout in the gym.

"Oh my gosh! It's him!" A girl shouted. Then the girls started to squeal really loud. Soap tried to run faster, but he was losing his breath.

"Soap! Wait! Please!" A girl shouted.

"Give me a hug!" Another one cried.

"Come here!" They were getting faster.

"Oh my god." Ghosts house was a long ways away from here, and soap didn't think he could make it. His house was closer.

Soap picked up speed. He was starting to get a headache.

The squeals were getting louder. Soon, soap could barely hear anything.

Soon he was close to his house. He got out his keys and made a crazy turn. The girls starting crashing into each other and falling on the floor.

"How perfect." Soap said, quickly unlocking his door and running inside. He heard the girls getting closer. He made a barricade out of tables to put on the door.

"Oh god." Soap sighed with relief.

But the girls weren't gone for long. Soon they were slamming on the door, and screaming and yelling.

Soap ran to his room and sat on the bed, still afraid.

Then he texted ghost.

_Couldn't make it. I got attacked. Girls._

Within a minute soap heard a ping.

_Mate, that's fine. That's why I stay inside. XD_

Soap set down his phone and sighed. He waited

It took two hours for the girls to finally leave.

Soap decided he needed a big long sleep.

He put his head on the pillow and shut his eyes. He was sleeping in five minutes.

And guess what he had nightmares about? Fan girls.

**Lol! Sorry it's short, just something funny I wrote. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day or night!**


	5. Body swap

**Heey! This story might come off as really stupid, but it's supposed to be funny. Haha. Yeah, so this is basically about when some COD characters kind of... Swap bodies. Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but just read to find out more. Enjoy!**

** -Part one:TF141-**

Price woke up ready to start his day. But he felt weird. He scratched his head. But something was wrong. He felt like he had hardly any hair, just a Mohawk. Wait...

_I didn't drink last night,_ Price thought. He looked in the mirror to see what was up.

"Oh god..." He said when he looked in the mirror. He looked exactly like soap!

"What in bloody hell happened?" Price said a little more loud than necessary. Soap came rushing in the room next. He looked just like price.

"Price? What in bloody hell?" Soap said.

"You look like me!" Price said. "And I look like you!"

"What in bloody hell?" Soap said.

Then Yuri, who looked like Nikolai, came stepping out. He laughed. "You guys probably are drunk, cause you look fine to me."

"Shut up Nikolai. It's me price! You see? It's my voice, just soaps body!"Price said.

"Nikolai? Are you crazy? I'm Yuri!" Yuri said. Then he ran over to a mirror. He looked and saw Nikolai's face. He screamed.

"Why?" Yuri said.

"Who knows?" Soap said.

Then ghost came running in. "Bitches, I'm still the same!" He shouted, putting his hands up.

"Oh yeah? Take off your bloody mask." Price said.

"No!" Ghost yelled.

"Yes!" Price said right back.

"Fine." Ghost pulled off his mask. Underneath was something so hideous nobody could speak. Ghost looked like... Shepard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ghost screamed.

"Oh my GOOOOOOOOD!" Soap shouted.

"What in bloody HEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Price screamed next.

Yuri just shook his head in disbelief. This was terrible. Horrific.

"How can we stop this?" Ghost said, looking around for something.

"How did this happen?" Yuri said.

"Who knows." Price answered.

"I have an idea!" Soap said.

"What?" Everyone said at once. They all looked at soap expectantly.

"Uh... I got nothing. I was just fooling so you guys could shut up." Soap looked at his feet.

"Seriously? What the heck is all this." Yuri said.

"Just chill." Price said.

"How can we? We're body swapped! This is like some bloody horror movie!" Soap shouted.

"Who knows what happened." Price said, sighing.

**-Part two: The vault-**

David was once again visiting Woods at the vault. His dad was also there waiting for him, and Harper was coming along just for the hell of it.

But David still had to get ready yet. He got out of his bed, and went up to his mirror. But nothing could of prepared him for the horrific sight he was about to see...

He looked like woods! Yeah, he looked like old man woods! .Woods!

David rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, old man woods was still in the mirror when he looked again.

"Oh GOD NO!" David ran all the way to the vault.

"Woods!" He yelled. "Woods!"

He broke in the door. "Woods!" He yelled again.

Woods was in the mirror. He looked like David.

"Oh my god!" Woods said, cracking up.

"This isn't funny." David said.

"I'm young! And your old!" He snickered again.

Then Harper came in the room. Or so David thought.

"Harper!" David said.

"Harper? It's me Alex! Woods you are getting dumb." "Harper" said.

"No its me David!" David said. Then Alex ran over to the mirror.

Then he said. "Hm, I love being young again."

Then Harper, who looked like Alex, came in.

Woods snickered.

"What?" Harper asked.

"Look in the mirror." Woods said.

Harper went over to the mirror.

"What the hell? Is this some prank?" Harper said, a little louder than necessary.

"I don't know what it is. But we gotta stop it." David said.

**-Part three: Conclusion-**

Price woke up shaking. Soap was by the side of his bed.

"Price? Are you ok?" Soap asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Soap actually looked and sounded like soap.

"You were screaming in your sleep."

Price got up. He looked in the mirror.

"I look like me." Price said, feeling his face.

"What?" Soap looked confused.

"That's what my dream was. We all swapped bodies."

"Sounds... Interesting." Soap chuckled.

"It was."

Then the rest of the task force came in.

They all looked and sounded like themselves. Price smiled.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David woke up, afraid. The first thing he did was run to the mirror. He looked like himself.

He got dressed and ran to the vault.

"Any swapped bodies?" David asked.

Everyone looked confused.

"Yeah, I had a weird dream. We all swapped bodies."

"Well, we're all the same people, don't worry." Harper put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

David let out a huge sigh of relief.

**Well that's it for that! Hope you enjoyed! Remember to make suggestions for future stories if you would like to and have a great day or night!**


	6. I hate you

**Hey guys, here's another one-shot! Thanks for the support, it's keeping me going! **

**Anyway... This story is another one featuring young David mason... But this one also features Alex! As you can see from the title, it's about the first time Alex hears "I hate you" from his son. Kind of sad, in a way.**

**Well, enjoy!**

Alex Mason watched as his 8 year old son, David, played with his toy cars on the living room floor. David didn't even look up at his father.

"What are you doing, son?" Alex said, approaching David.

David backed away. Alex sighed. David was acting very distant lately. Alex had tried to bond with his son, but there had been no luck lately.

"This is a pretty cool car, huh?" Alex asked his son, picking up a blue car with flames painted on it.

David flinched and pulled back. "Don't touch my cars." He said, running away.

Alex sighed and sat down on the couch. What he wanted most in the world was for his son to be close to him. He loved his son more than anything. He just didn't know how to prove that to David.

He tried various times: take him out to eat, chuck E. Cheeses, the park, but nothing worked. David had fun where they went, but he avoided his father every chance he got.

Alex ran up to his son's room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" David shouted. But Alex pushed the door open anyway.

"Get out of here!" David said, pouting.

"I need to talk to you." Alex said, sinking onto David's bed.

"What? Are you going back to the army?" David asked.

"No. I want to take you out somewhere. Maybe the store. We could buy you some new toys and things."

"When?" David sounded excited.

"In a little while. Let's have dinner first. You want to order a pizza?" Alex asked.

"Sure." David said.

"Good. So, what are you playing with?" Alex looked at the toys lined up on the floor. Dinosaurs, soldiers, and cars.

"Nothing." David pulled all of his toys toward himself, as if he was shielding them from something. Alex stepped out of the room.

He should have known. David was just excited because he wanted toys. Not to be with his father.

Alex sighed and called to order pizza.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When the pizza arrived, Alex called David downstairs. David came scurrying down. He snatched his plate from Alex and picked out 4 huge pieces from the box.

"Sure you can eat all of that?" Alex asked his son.

"Yeah." David said.

"Why don't you eat down here tonight?" Alex asked.

"No, my toys are lonely." David said.

Alex sighed once again and watched his son scurry up the stairs. He had been sighing a lot lately. His son just didn't want to talk to him.

Alex took a piece of pizza and slowly ate it. Maybe he'd get him to talk at the store.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alex tried to talk to David on the way to the store. But David just stared out of the window, pretending he couldn't hear his father speaking to him.

Soon they reached the store. It was a huge place, like wal-mart. But this place specialized in kids and toys and video games and stuff like that.

"Awesome!" David said when he walked in.

"What do you want to get?" Alex asked.

"Lego sets." David answered.

They went over to the lego aisle, which was huge. These were the most legos anyone had ever seen.

"Woah." David said. Then he started picking out sets.

"Get what you want." Alex smiled.

David took about 20 minutes looking. Bur Alex let him. Why stop him? He would just hate him more.

"Can I get this?" David ran over, carrying a huge box.

"Sure." Alex went over and checked the price. The set was $150!

"Why don't you pick something cheaper?" Alex asked.

"Why should I?" David said.

"This is 150 dollars." Alex said.

David pouted. "You know what? I hate you dad."

The words struck Alex like lightning. I hate you dad. They hit him like a bullet to the chest. He should have known it was coming.

"You know what? Put it in the cart." Alex said.

He didn't care about money right now. He wanted a son who loved him. A son who came to him for advice. Who was begging to spend every waking moment with him. Damn, he loved his son with all of his heart and just wanted David to know that and give some love back. Even just talking would work.

But Alex guessed he wasn't going to be that lucky.

**:( Kind of felt sad writing this. But hey, it came to my head and I wanted to post it. So hope you enjoyed, and make requests if wanted. Have a great day or night!**


End file.
